User blog:Geekboy27/A-OMWT Round 1: Silver Rhino (OshBosh) vs Aed Lugh (AgentXA564)
Silver Rhino (OshBosh) vs Aed Lugh (AgentXA564) Sorry about the long delay, was just taking a break. Don't worry guys, i'll try to be done quick, so you can do your tournaments!. On a side note, please remember to vote for an arena in your vote. Been noticing lot's of people neglecting this. Silver Rhino (OshBosh) |-| Intro The lone dusty road sat unattended. No signs of life is seen anywhere. Suddenly, a large Rhino-creature calmly strolled down the road. The Rhino, known as the warrior Silver Rhino. He is one of the last warriors of his tribe, and now, he wanders the world. His destination this month is Austrillia. Silver Rhino always found an interest in the large island. He always found it like his home. The air was dry, as usual. Silver Rhino had a certain distaste for the dry air, as it made his large eyes dry. Suddenly, he heard rusling in the near by shruberry. Out from the bushes, jump three humanoid lions. The same kind that destoryed his tribe years ago. These lions are only petty pirates. One pulls out a short blade. He points it at the large Rhino, and glint of dare in his eyes. "Sidaas ... Waxaan ugu dambeyntii aad hoos wasakheeyey. Rhino." (So... We finally tracked you down. Rhino.) The lions begin to spread out, licking their lips greddily. Silver Rhino slowly pulls out a spiked Mace from his belt. This act causes the three lions to charge at him. The lion in the middle attempts to jump at Silver Rhino, but he easily slams the mace across the face of the lion, sending him into the bushes. The second Lion charges at the Rhino, only to be impaled by his giant horn. The lion yowls in pain, dying after Silver Rhino shakes his head, sending the lion flying from his horn. The third lion leaps at Silver Rhino, attempting to jab a dagger into his left eye. Silver Rhino raises his hand, which causes the lion to float into the air. Silver Rhino flicks his wrist, sending the lion flying several hundred feet. A loud thud is heard throughout the desert. Silver Rhino runs on all fours towards a nearby beach, where he finds the small boat that the lions used to traverse the ocean. Silver Rhino hoped on too it, riding it too another land, where he can have time to think about this tournament. |-| Appearence: He is a humanoid rhino with silver skin. |-| Personality: He is a very calm and calculating foe despite his looks. He can identify a warriors weakness by watching very closely. Despite the warriors looks, he is a pacifist and will only fight if attacked first. |-| Armor: He has rhino skin, plus he wears a light iron suit of armor. |-| Backstory: Silver Rhino was a warrior in a tribe of rhino humanoids in Africa. One day, his tribe was attacked by a tribe of humanoid lions who killed everyone. Except for him and a few other rhino warriors. Since then, he has left Africa to travel the world. |-| Weapons: His weapons include his rhino horn, a spiked mace, a broadsword and a longbow that can fire various arrows made from iron (Including fire, electric, giant boulders and spear tipped arrows that can pierce armor more then regular arrows). He can also fire poison arrows. His ultimate weapon however is the "Call of the Wild". It looks like a regular horn at first, but with this horn he can call a horde of rhinos to attack at his command. |-| Mount: A normal rhinoceros. |-| Magic: He has telekinesis and can manipulate the Earth around him (Like crushing a boulder into pieces and using them as daggers that he can control on his own) |-| Strengths: Has powerful weapons, is really strong, is very smart |-| Weakness: Armor, while strong, is very heavy, he even without armor is slow, is a pacifist who will only fight if forced to or attacked first. Aed Lugh (AgentXA564) |-| Intro The young Fey flies through the starry night sky. He descend slowly onto a wooden roof. He looks down, to see a young man rummaging aroung through a couple of barrels. Aed Lugh decides to mess with the man, by tossing tiny pebbles near the man. The man looks around, alarmed, but continues to rummage. Aed Lugh tosses the pebbles in different directions now, making the man frantically search around. Aed silently chuckles to himself. Suddenly, he hears a yell, and the young man turns around. Another man runs up to the rummager, and hit's him across the face. Aed Lugh leaps down from the roof, and tries to calmly calm the man down. "SIr, please the man alone." The young Fey says in a calm tone of voice. The man looks up from his beating. "No! This fool owes me money!" He kicks the man hard in the ribs. "Sir, this is your final warning. Leave now" Aed Lugh replies. "You threatining me? You'll pay for that!" The man pulls out a dagger, and charges at Aed Lugh. Aed Lugh quickly pulls out his Token Rapier, and rolls out of dodge. Before the man can react, Aed Lugh slashes the man's legs. The man yells, and falls onto the floor. Aed Lugh quickly quicks the man in the head, knocking him out. Aed Lugh helps the man up, gives him a few coins, and flies off back into the night. |-|Race: Fey. |-|Appearance: Aed appears to be a five-foot 6 in. Man at first glance; however, people will quickly notice that he has two dragonfly-like wings on his back. He wears a full-body coat of light chainmail with spaces for his wings to come out. He has white hair that still makes him look very youthful, almost but not quite pale skin, and green eyes. |-|Personality: Aed, being a fey, has a mischevious streak to him and is very playful. He enjoys pranks and is even playful in combat if he is facing someone who is also like that. However, underneath that is someone with great respect. He will treat his enemies with care and respect and make sure to never disrespect them. Although he has no problem with killing whoever he has to, he prefers showing mercy to his opponents if possible. It is because of this that his enemies who survive often gain a mutual respect for him. |-|Backstory: Aed lived in a fae village in a location between our world and theirs for most of his life. He yearned to travel around the worlds and he somewhat got his wish. His villiage was attacked by slavers who massacred the people and took him as a slave. He was forced to push a grain-grinding wheel for a while, which nearly broke his fey body. He was saved from the slavers by the sorcerer Ailen Aindreasbram and has been his apprentace in magic and other arts ever since. |-|Weapons: Short Ranged: Token Knife. A stilleto like knife that siphons energy from its victims. Medium Ranged: Token Rapier. Long Ranged: Longbow with feyshot (arrows with a poison that puts target to sleep), Fey Light Javalins (blinds enemies looking at it when thrown). |-|Special Weapons: Tangleweed (sentient vines that tangle enemies), Bola Bags with sleeping powder, Healing potions, Hungry Arrow (arrow that can make turns to persue target), Black Wand (stick that bursts out red sparks that make small explosions on contact), and Tiger Golem. |-|Magic: Pyromancy (can shoot fire balls and flame from his hands), and Illusions (can create illusion clones of himself or cause target to halucinate). |-|Mount: Himself (dragonfly wings give flight). |-|Strengths: Is very fast, trained by powerful sorcerer, and looks weak (may cause some enemies to underestimate him). |-|Advantages: Immunity to poison, expert at hiding and ambushing in any enviroment. |-|Weaknesses: Is only as strong as an average human, cold iron (iron without any impurites or alloys) weapons hurt him more then normal versions of those weapons. Arenas *'The Lost City:' Inspired by a combination of Atlantis and El Dorado, this city has been lost for ages. Those seeking lost knowledge can be found here, but so can those hiding from their enemy. The city is in ruins, meaning that ledges are crumbling and hidden spike, dart, and blade traps pose a threat as well. *'The Farmer's Homestead:' One of the larger arenas, the area consists of the actual home (a simple, single storied cottage), the barn (lower level has stables for cattle and horses; Upper level is a spacious hayloft), and the corn field that can be used for stealth. Battle Battleground: The Lost City Aed Lugh flies through the immense lost city. His hair flaping in the wind. He is scanning the floor for his foe, Silver Rhino. Aed Lugh is fascinated by all of the lost treasures and relics. But he knows he must keep his mind on track. He soon comes upon a round arena. The arena is rather small, and is just a large circle. It contains no walls. Falling off would not harm you at all, as it is only a short fall. Aed Lugh spots the large Silver Rhino, standing on the arena. Aed Lugh lands in front of the Rhino, only several feet away. Silver Rhino looks down at the young Fey. Silver Rhino has his large Spike Mace hanging from his hand, by his side. Aed swiftly pulls out his Token Rapier. Silver Rhino kicks Aed Lugh, sending him back more feet. Aed Lugh get's up, and watches as Silver Rhino Charges at him. Aed Lugh flies to the side, making the Rhino move farther. Aed Lugh flies up too Silver Rhino, and slashes his exposed skin. Because of Silver Rhino's thick Rhino armor-like skin, the Sword does very minimal damage. Silver Rhino turns to hit Aed, but the Fey flies out of the way, he tries to slash Silver Rhino's leg's, but the Rapier is broken by this act. Silver Rhino quickly grabs Aed Lugh, and tosses him off the platform. ---- Aed Lugh get's up slowly, and groans when he hears his back crack He notices the area he is in has a lot of grenery, some of it coming out of the cracks of the stone. There are also large vines, and the area has a stone floor. Silver Rhino jumps down from the platform. Aed Lugh pulls out his small Token Knife. He flies quickly to Silver Rhino, and slashes the already slightly wounded skin. Silver Rhino attempts to hit Aed Lugh with his Mace, but he begins to feel tired. He falls onto his hands and knees, while he vaugely sees Aed Lugh fly away. ---- Soon, Silver Rhino wakes up and see's that his Fey foe is nowhere to be seen. Silver Rhino walks over to a set of broken down stairs, and carefully ascends. He climbs up, and happens upon a long pathway. Falling off would cause a death. Silver Rhino carefully walks around pulling out his Broadsword, holding it ready. Suddenly, a loud buzzing is heard, as Aed Lugh leaps out from under the bridge, and flies to an area ten feet away. Aed Lugh begins lunging his hand's, sending balls of fire from his hands. Silver Rhino tries to dodge the fire, but the fire balls keep hitting him. Silver Rhino stumbles back, and his armor begins to heat up. Silver Rhino quickly un-latches the armor, and tosses it aside. Silver Rhino pulls out his crossbow, and fires electric arrows. But Aed Lugh is quick, and drop's to the floor, dodging the arrows. As he is on the floor, Aed Lugh uses his wings to speed himself against the floor. Aed uses Tangleweed, to tangle the Rhino. Out from the floor, the ground cracks, and out of the crack's come large vine's that wrap around the large figure of the Rhino. Now that Silver Rhino was at Aed Lugh's mercy, the young Fey had a choice to make. "You know, I just realized...." Aed began to speak. "We seem to be alike. Both of us know what it's like to see our people get exterminated." Aed say's, his voice seeming to echo throughout the lost city. Lugh begins to use one of his blades, slicing through the vines. "Come on, I know a good place." Aed extends his hand to Silver. Silver shrugs, and extends his hand to the young Fey's, and begins to shake it. Winner: Aed Lugh (AgentXA564) Next Battle: Heiro (Leolab) vs Equites Oculus (WanderingSkull) Category:Blog posts